Personal hairstyles are available in thousands of different looks. A person's hairstyle can be as unique as one's personality and can be readily changed to fit a person's mood and lifestyle. However, achieving a desired look not necessarily easy.
In the world of hair styling, there are numerous tools that are used to achieve a desired look. One (1) very popular tool used in hair styling is the curling iron. A curling iron uses heat to add style, body, flips, flair, and the like to one's hair quickly and with a minimum of fuss. However, since a curling iron depends on heat to work it has an exposed heated area across its circumference and along its length. While this exposed heating surface enables it to heat and curl hair easily and quickly it also enables it to burn fingertips or thumb tips that are being used to style the hair.
In the prior art, one (1) approach to protecting fingertips and thumb tips from the heated areas of curling iron is to have the stylist wear heat-resistant gloves. While highly successful at protecting fingertips and thumb tips from heat such heat-resistant gloves can significantly reduce a wearer's dexterity, potentially resulting in a less than pleasing hairstyle while making the desired hairstyle far more difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a protective device by which fingertips and thumb tips can be protected from burns while using curling irons, other heated hair care appliances, or other heated devices. Preferably such a protective device would be easy to use and would not reduce the dexterity of a wearer's fingers and thumb.